


In my head.

by wavyseo



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: JunHao - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:15:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25704988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wavyseo/pseuds/wavyseo
Summary: They say "Love has no limits.". But what if we love as we go across the limits? For Moon Junhui, that was the case : loving someone while stepping at the other end of the line at the same time.
Relationships: Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Kudos: 10





	In my head.

It was another day for Junhui. Another day of doing the same routine : wake up, prepare for work and go home to take a rest and call it a day. He was getting tired of doing the same thing all over again for three years.

Fate wasn't really a fan of Jun. He'd enter a relationship and before he even reached the climax of his love story, you'd see him crying as he sits at the ceramic stairs as he watch cars pass by outside his apartment. That was the 'curse' until he met Minghao. 

Minghao is Jun's miracle, well for him. Ever since Minghao came into his life, the bad luck of fate seemed to disappear. They started to get closer and before they knew it, they fell in love with each other. But that lasted only for three years. 

After their last date, Minghao suddenly disappeared out of his sight. He felt the world crumble before him, leaving him in his knees as the rain poured and cars pass by him. Three years later, he always find himself being in the same place where his first love left him.

As he woke up, he got out of his bed and opened his bedroom window, letting the cold morning breeze enter his room. He then stared outside and saw the sky. "It's still dark outside.", he said as he looked at the street lights shining brightly. He took out a deep sigh and decided to do his routine.

As he stepped outside his apartment, a familiar figure greeted him. The sun wasn't out yet, so he can't see it clearly. He decided to approach it as if he knew who this person was. As he was a step closer to him, the figure unexpectedly turned around. Junhui dropped his umbrella as he saw the owner of it. It was Minghao, the same person he loved and the guy who left him.

"Jun? Long time no see, love." Minghao greeted him and pulled him into a tight embrace. Jun's heart started to race, still can't process what's happening. As Minghao pulled away from the hug, Jun stood still. To make sure he's really with his significant other, he looked at him from head to toe, observing Minghao's every detail.

He first looked at his eyes. Those eyes that always sparkles and shine. The same pair of eyes who looked at him dearly when they were still together. He then looked at his lips. Those lips that made him feel loved. The pair of lips that made him feel everything.

He then unknowingly held his hand. "It's still the same.", he thought. He can't seem to let go of it. He knew that he missed it of course. He felt Minghao's grip became tight. "I told you I'll come back. Are you done? Do you finally believe that I'm here now?" Minghao asked Jun. Jun was still dumbfounded, nodding his head out of nowhere. He then let go of Minghao. 

As he was about to catch up with his miracle, his friend Wonwoo showed up. "What a great timing, Won. Can't you see I'm talking with Minghao?" Jun told him, anger was present in his tone. Wonwoo immediately raised a brow. "You're talking with who now?". "Minghao! Xu Minghao!" Jun started to raise his voice and pointed to Minghao, still making Wonwoo confused. "You're being delusional, Jun. Let's just go, yeah?" Wonwoo said and grabbed Jun's hand. Jun then turned around and waved to Minghao. 

Later that day, he still did the same thing. He worked at a coffee shop with Wonwoo. When there were no customers lining up, he would glare at Wonwoo, blaming him that he cut off his precious time with Minghao. Before Wonwoo could even glare back, a familiar voice was heard and Jun's eyes lit up again.

"One iced latte, please." Jun then looked at the customer and saw Minghao. "Sure! Coming right up!" He responded happily, making all the customers turn their gazes to him and look at him weirdly. He then bowed and apologized, turning around to start making the latte Minghao ordered.

Once he was done, he gave it to Minghao and stared at him fondly, admiring his stunning visuals which sure made his day. Wonwoo then looked at him again and without him noticing, the gazes were on him once again. 

Wonwoo was concerned for his friend. Not that he's against Jun's relationship with Minghao, but he thinks that it's going beyond the line. He'd surely slap the hell out of Jun just to snap him out of his thoughts. "What the hell is going on with him?" He thought while cleaning the floor due to the spilled latte.

After all the cleaning, he approached Jun and dragged him to the Janitor's room to talk. Before Jun could escape, he pushed him to the wall and looked at him. "What the hell is going on?" He asked Jun who was shaking. "Nothing! I'm just with Minghao, that's all." Jun answered as he locked eyes with Wonwoo. He then started to play with his fingers to ease the nervousness. He felt Wonwoo was still staring at him, watching his every move. "Fine. But I promise you, that would be the last time I'll clean up the mess you made." He threatened and went out of the room, leaving Jun shivering in fear.

After his long shift at work, Jun changed into his normal clothes and grabbed his bag. After greeting his workmates, he made his way home. 

He enjoyed the visual of his neighborhood. There were many trees, people taking walks with their friends and the smell of cinnamon. That's what he loved about his little home. He still can't believe that this little heaven is the hell he was in three years ago. It's still fresh in his mind.

As he reached the front of his apartment bulding, he saw Minghao sitting at the stairs, sipping a cup of cold brew tea while sketching the environment he was in. 

"Were you waiting for me? Did I take too long?" Jun asked him. "No, you didn't." Minghao said as he put his art materials aside and gestured Jun to sit beside him. Jun then followed him and took this as an opportunity to catch up with Minghao. Before he could even speak up, rain started to pour. "Quick, let's go inside." Minghao said as he quickly grabbed his things and went inside.

As they reached Jun's unit, they decided to dry themselves up by sharing a towel. Jun changed into some dry clothes and told Minghao to do the same thing. Minghao then realized that he doesn't have spare clothes and can't afford to put his health at risk just to get a new one, so Jun suggested to borrow his clothes first which Minghao agreed to afterwards.

As Minghao cleaned himself up, Jun started to work on their dinner. He remembered that Minghao loves seasoned crabs so without hesitation, he started to cook it. It has been so long since he last ate one so he made sure to cook a lot for the both of them. Once he was done, he served it on the table alongside with two bowls of rice and a pitchel of water. Minghao then came out of the bathroom with the towel resting on his neck as the water drops fell from his wet hair. Jun gestured him to sit down and eat for dinner.

He saw Minghao's eyes sparkle again. He made sure to capture every moment with his eyes because it was really a sight for him. A memory that he's sure he'll never forget. 

He then decided to end the night by watching his favorite movie 'Spirited Away' with Minghao. Halfway through the movie, he felt Minghao's head fell on his shoulder, his snores covering up the whole room. Jun found it cute, obviously. He took his polaroid camera out and took a picture of him and Minghao sleeping.

He then carried Minghao to his bedroom and layed him at his bed, covering him with his blanket. He then layed down, facing the sleeping Minghao. He then admired the sight and a smile plastered on his face. "I can't believe you came back. I wish we'll be like this forever." He said to him as he play with Minghao's hair. "I love you so much, Minghao. Thank you for coming into my life." He said and went to sleep.

The next day, he woke up very late with Minghao out of sight. His eyes looked for him. He immediately went outside his bedroom, but no one was there. He hurriedly wore his jacket and went outside, with Minghao nowhere to be found. 

He went back to his unit and started to break down. He shouldn't be giving up. He knows that Minghao is just around the corner. He'll come back. So, once again, he hoped and waited for nothing.

After a few hours of zoning out, he heard a knock on the door. He thought it was him so he hurriedly ran and opened the door. But fate failed him. He was greeted by Wonwoo who was drenched in rain. He then let him in, not showing hints of disappointment.

"What are you doing here?" He asked Wonwoo. "The coffee shop's closed for today. The news advised us to not go anywhere." Wonwoo said as he ruffled his wet hair. "Yet you're here." Jun said to him, raising his brow. 

"Where could Minghao be?" Jun asked Wonwoo. Wonwoo felt his blood boil. After all these years, he thought Jun would get over it already. Turns out, he wasn't and looks like he won't get anywhere. They tried to help him by distracting him, but nothing really would take effect on him. 

"Jun, can we talk?" He started to bring up a conversation. A conversation that would bring damage to their friendship. He knows that he'll regret it, but if it's for the best, he'll take the risk. "We're talking already, Wonwoo." Jun answered as he sat infront of him. "Jun, it has been three years already. Why can't you move forward like what we did?" He asked him. Jun's eyes widened and looked at Wonwoo. "What do you mean 'move forward'? He's here, Wonwoo. He's still here!" Jun insisted. "He's not, Jun. He's not." Wonwoo told him. 

Jun, being the hard-headed human he is, started to gather up evidences. First was the jacket Minghao was wearing yesterday dawn. Wonwoo then took a deep sigh. "It's in your closet for three years now. Next." He said. Jun then grabbed the cup where Minghao drank his latte. "That's the cup you drank in when you were tired, remember?" Wonwoo told him. Jun then raised his brow, obviously being confused. He's pretty sure that all of these belongs to Minghao. "Here. This last evidence will make you believe me." He then grabbed the polaroid picture he took last night with Minghao and showed it to Wonwoo.

"Jun..." Wonwoo called his name and pulled him to an embrace. Tears suddenly fell from his eyes as he grabbed the polaroid they 'took'. He then let go and saw Wonwoo crying too. 

"Jun, I think it's time to let go of Minghao now. He's having a hard time because of you. Let him be happy okay?" Wonwoo told him, trying not to cry. Jun then looked at the polaroid for the last time. Fate did really failed him, didn't it? 

He then saw that the polaroid only has him in it. The person he spent his days with was gone. He then decided to open the window and he was greeted by the night sky with a star shining really bright. 

"I think it's really time to let you go now. Thank you for loving me unconditionally, Hao. I'll still spend my life with you, even if you are only in my head now."

\- fin. -

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! follow me on my twitter if you want to interact! @haobreeze !!


End file.
